


Kinktober 2020 List

by DuelCast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelCast/pseuds/DuelCast
Summary: My personal list of prompts for Kinktober 2020. Feel free to use it if you see anything you like! All archive warnings apply.
Kudos: 5





	Kinktober 2020 List

1\. accidental stimulation | fuck-or-die | watersports  
2\. noncon | uniforms | anal play  
3\. selfcest | spanking | pregnancy  
4\. daddykink/mommykink | friction/frottage | hatesex  
5\. medfet | misophilia | facefucking/facesitting  
6\. loyalty | bathing/shower sex | marathon sex  
7\. omegaverse | femdom | healing sex  
8\. monsters/xeno | anonymous sex | humiliation  
9\. body worship | multiple partners | abduction  
10\. creampie | size difference| gunplay  
11\. d/s| intercural | experimentation  
12\. begging | guro | fingering  
13\. aphro/sex pollen | luxury | knifeplay  
14\. breeding | leather | deepthroating  
15\. taboos | petplay | bratty subs  
16\. large insertions | scars | objectification  
17\. teasing | wedding night | voyeurism  
18\. anal play | biting | forced orgasm  
19\. sensation play | power reversals | neediness  
20\. food | masturbation | somnophilia  
21\. heat cycles | transformation | teachers & mentors  
22\. choking/breathplay | praise | incest  
23\. age differences | ritual sex/sex magic | hairpulling  
24\. blood | come (facials, bukkake, etc) | topping from the bottom  
25\. pain | smoking | ghosts & undead  
26\. rough sex | virginity | possession  
27\. sex toys | punishment | religion/sacrilege  
28\. sexual frustration | tentacles | costumes  
29\. bondage | oral | claws  
30\. sparring | orgasm denial | public & semi-public sex  
31\. wildcard


End file.
